


Anders and the Monster Dong: Adventures of a virgin mage

by Green_Sphynx



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anders' Electricity Trick, First Time, M/M, Size Kink, karl has a monster dong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: Karl is rumoured to be particularly well endowed. Anders thinks this is the perfect excuse to ask him to take his first. It totally has nothing to do with feelings; absolutely not!





	

_Demon in your pants_

“Karl… Karl… Kaaaarl…”

“Anders, please stop making my name sound like a dirty novel that has absolutely no place in the Circle’s library.”

“Third shelf behind the School of Creation magic, actually.”

Anders snickered but Karl cocked one disapproving eyebrow. Or at least it was supposed to look disapproving, no doubt. The edge was taken off by the clear spark of curiosity.

“Are you saying you have a porn stash behind the books on glyphs? That is entirely inappropriate Anders.”

“It’s not _my_  stash,” he defended himself quickly, sitting up on Karl’s desk a little straighter. “It’s the first stash I found though… and the biggest too, if I’m not mistaken. There’s some lovely fanwork on how big _you_  are in that stash, actually.”

“Of course.” Karl rolled his eyes, clearly unsurprised. At least half of the written porn hidden in the Circle library was written by the mages and apprentices, _about_ the mages and apprentices. Anders had found that Karl was one of the more popular topics of the year… especially the size of his cock.

“Can I see, Karl? Pretty please?”

“Anders.” Karl put his quill down to give Anders his full attention, and even if it was done so with a deep sigh of disapproval, Anders counted it as a victory. “I am not showing you my penis. Could you please get off my desk and start on your studying?”

“I’m studying anatomy at the moment,” he chirped in response, smirking at the flush that quickly stole onto Karl’s face. “I just wanted some help. A big example would allow me so much more comprehensive studying than trying to look at my own. I can get much closer to yours too.”

“And you are in need of even more male anatomy to study than you already worked through behind the storing closets on the fourth, you mean?”

Now it was Anders’ time to blush, and he bit his lip for the courage of holding Karl’s gaze.

“I have not touched any male anatomy skin to skin except for my own. All I’ve done is some clothed humping, nothing exciting.”

Karl cocked an eyebrow, this time amused. ‘Nothing exciting’; he clearly didn’t fall for it. Anders’ face grew hotter but he braved on, lips pressing to a thin line as he refused to break eye contact.

“Nothing exciting indeed. With the way you’ve been going around, all the enchanters are convinced you’ve fucked every apprentice old enough to grasp the concept by now. And you’re saying you haven’t?”

“I haven’t,” he confirmed stubbornly. “I’ve… touched a girl… on the inside. But that’s the furthest I’ve gone. I kinda want to-to get uhm… in myself… not a girl.”

“You want to receive instead of give?”

There was a definitely curiosity to Karl’s calculating look now, and Anders felt a burning wave of desire and arousal in his loins. As if he hadn’t been half hard from this conversation yet, he had to shift and put a hand in a more tactical place now to obscure the tent he was pitching.

When he only managed an embarrassed nod Karl pressed on. “And you haven’t yet? Didn’t you trust the apprentices with that?” With just a small nod from Anders Karl grinned. “A wise choice. Young fumbling is fun and all, but this needs to be done right or it will hurt.”

“So you will do it right?”

This was the time to be bold. Anders slid forward over the desk and slipped himself graciously in Karl’s lap - or he liked to think it was graciously anyway. He was still all gangly limbs and he was wondering if he’d ever fill out after that growth spurt stage.

Karl shot back in his seat in surprise, but with Anders on his lap there was one thing he could not possibly hide. And that one thing was poking rather hard into Anders’ thigh.

Anders squirmed, on one hand loving the confirmation of Karl being hard and on the other hand extremely uncomfortable with the hard erection trying to bruise his thigh. “I take that huge lump down there as a yes.”

“A-Anders-”

“Kaaarl.” He leaned in, pouting, bringing their faces so close together he could taste Karl’s breath. “Please?”

“I-I’m not sure if I’m really the right person to _start_  with, Anders. You read all about the rumours, you should really start with someone smaller.”

“I don’t want to start with someone smaller.”

“That is really not-”

“I don’t want to start with someone other than you,” he cut in, quietly. He ducked his head, shoulder hitching up in embarrassment at the confession. It successfully silenced Karl though, and he could feel the tremor in the older mage’s body beneath him in the shocked silence.

“Maker have mercy.”

Anders gasped in surprise when his chin was suddenly tilted up and his lips caught in a kiss. Karl’s beard brushed against his skin and the man tasted of sparking metal and wine. _Anders melted into him instantly._

Karl didn’t kiss him for long though, pulling back and forcing Anders to meet his eyes. His breath hitched further at what he saw, Karl’s eyes blown with lust, slightly glassed over, lips slightly reddened and parted for his heavy breathing.

“Tell me you’ve at least fingered yourself before?”

Anders squeaked softly, squirming and trying to look away. Karl wouldn’t let him though, and with his face burning hotly he gave in with a small nod.

“How often? How long ago?”

“J-just this morning last. Often.”

“Fuck, Anders.” Karl’s lips on his again and Anders clung to the front of his robes desperately. He was so hard he could feel the throb of his heartbeat in his cock, and he wasn’t even touched yet. Something Karl fixed soon, hand sliding up over his thigh to urgently palm his crotch, feeling the shape of his cock before coming around to grip his hip. Anders was heaved onto the desk in one move, Karl’s body lurching forward at the effort of it.

Anders giggled nervously, but Karl was not deterred. He may not be trained to lift another man with as little effort as a Templar could pick Anders up, _he_  was the one currently with the opportunity hot and bothered right before him.

“Bed,” Karl ordered sharply, but he didn’t give Anders the chance to go there himself. He heaved the younger man’s body up against him and Anders gasped loudly at the jut of Karl’s thick cock against his own, quickly wrapping his legs around Karl’s hips. The mage stumbled clumsily to the bed, nearly keeling over halfway, and they landed unceremoniously, Anders landing first with a deep oomph.

“Anders, Anders- you drive me crazy, you fool-” Karl’s teeth were in the nape of his neck and Anders moaned, head tilting away to give the other all the access. His robes were hiked up at the same time and Anders wriggled, lifting his as up and then arching his back, hurriedly helping out. Karl’s hand on his cock was hot and rough and he had to bite down on his own fingers to keep quiet.

“Shhh,” Karl shushed, palming and stroking him for a few seconds before hooking his fingers under one thigh, lifting Anders’ leg up and to the side. Anders spread his legs all too eagerly, tilting his hips up to give Karl all the access he could want. Karl’s cock was still hidden by robes but the bulge was impressive, and Anders couldn’t help but salivate at the thought alone. His fingers were never enough. His fantasies of Karl were never enough.

And now, finally, he would get what he wanted.

Only Karl seemed to have a different idea, rubbing the pads of two fingers against the puckered hole of Anders’ arse. Anders indulged, whining and whimpering needily but not demanding for Karl to hurry up. Yet.

It got better when Karl cast a grease spell, making the rubbing movement slick and warm. Two fingers kept rubbing in circular motions like he was trying to rub in a cream, and when Anders was about to cut in impatiently he finally pressed the tip of one finger in.

“Karl,” he muttered breathily, clinging to Karl’s robes a little tighter. He was exposed beneath the older mage but the other was still dressed. One finger in his arse and nothing on Karl to show for it. It wasn’t fair.

“K- _Karl_.” He sounded more demanding this time, but Karl interpreted his impatience wrong - lower than intended. The man slid his finger in deeper to soothe him and Anders’ breath hitched again, now distracted by the intrusion. One finger wasn’t much, but Karl could achieve an entirely different angle than he could himself. The feeling of a finger wriggling around in his arse - a finger that wasn’t his own - was alien and exciting. Anders wasn’t sure whether it was comfortable or not, but at least it was exciting.

He tugged on Karl’s robes until they could meet for a kiss again, and Karl took the opportunity to in press a second finger.

This was definitely on the uncomfortable side. Not really bad, but not quite pleasant either. Anders’ eyes flashed down to his own cock jutting out into the air and he squinted slightly, wondering how big the difference would be. Trying to figure out if it would hurt.

“You can still change your mind,” Karl ensured gently, although he was hard and rubbing up against Anders’ thigh, his breathing laboured from the effort to hold back. “I don’t want to hurt you Anders. We’ll take this slow and you can change your mind at any point.”

“I won’t.-” Anders had to lick dry lips before trying again. “I won’t change my mind. I’ve wanted this for so long now Karl…”

“Were you thinking about me while you fingered yourself?” Karl’s fingers scissored and Anders moaned loudly, his hand shooting up to bite down and muffle his sounds again. His face felt like it was on fire, but he nodded quickly, trying to mumble around his hand. “Yes- yes I did, Karl-”

“Were you imagining how big I am? Did you try putting in more fingers?” A third finger pressed into him and Anders all but sobbed, hips rolling for more, neglected cock bobbing on his belly. He wanted to touch himself so badly, but what if Karl disapproved? What if he came early?

“Tell me Anders. Did you?”

He shook his head helplessly, eyes flickering open to shyly look up at Karl above him. He moaned again at the sight, not even at the way three fingers moved inside of him, uncomfortable to comfortable to arousing to stimulating. Karl’s eyes were practically black with lust and his face flushed with arousal and he was more handsome than Anders had ever seen him before.

Then the three fingers found one particularly sensitive spot and Anders bucked.

“K-Karl!”

“Shhh, be quiet now.” Lips met his own again, but neither could properly kiss with how they were panting and moving against each other. Anders simply shoved four fingers into his mouth this time, hoping that would be more successful to keep himself quiet.

…which lasted about five seconds before he drew his fingers back out to whine at Karl.

“Stop teasing!”

Karl laughed breathlessly, shifting and jutting his fingers in deeper, forcing Anders to quickly bite down on his fingers again.

“I’m not teasing anyone Anders. I will prepare you as necessary.”

Anders hazarded another look downwards. Three fingers… his own cock would definitely fit after a stretch like that, it wasn’t that much more. Karl was bigger, but how big could he be?

How big _could_  he be?

Anders moaned at the thought, rolling his hips up to ride Karl’s fingers.

“Y-you _are_  teasing me! Fuck me Karl, please! I can finger myself too, I came here for your cock!”

At least the fiery red of Karl’s embarrassment saved Anders from trying to blush even harder at his own guts to say that. He wasn’t normally the shy type, but neither was he normally on Karl’s bed, pinned beneath him with three fingers up his arse. He made a mental note about toning down on the words that Karl would frown over.

“Then you should’ve fingered yourself before coming to me,” Karl managed to counter after a long few seconds of panting, lost for a reaction. “You should do so next time.”

Anders whined, letting his head drop back and rutting up against Karl, up into his fingers, up against the rough fabric of his robes. _Next time. He said next time._

He didn’t even know if he liked being fucked yet, but he _definitely_  liked there being a next time.

He felt a fourth finger prodding at his hole and he made an impatient noise of protest.

“Keep complaining and I won’t fuck you until I managed to fit a whole fist in your arse,” Karl warned lowly, and Anders shuddered in arousal at the dark tone of his voice. The ‘whole fist’ thing sounded terribly unrealistic though, so if Karl was serious he’d be screwed- and not in the good way.

“...a-and there’s no way I’ll get you stretched that far on your first time,” Karl muttered against Anders’ skin, seemingly distracted while he carefully worked the fourth finger in. “Maybe not even the second. I should probably not even give you my cock this time, I’d just hurt you…”

“No! No, nonono Karl you can’t, you can’t do all this and then not give me any, please, please Karl don’t!”

Anders gripped Karl’s robes tight, tearing up in fear of Karl stopping now. Tearing up because _that stretch hurt_  but he _needed_  this. What if Karl sent him away now? What if someone else ended up being his first because Karl wouldn’t? He didn’t want anyone else to take that, he just wanted Karl!

“I just want you to fuck me,” he whimpered, sniffling. “I don’t care if you got the biggest cock in all of Thedas or the smallest, I just want _you_.”

Karl halted suddenly, pushing up to look at Anders. Anders avoided meeting his gaze, embarrassed by his outburst, but not regretting it. He was serious. Although he liked the whole story of Karl being massively endowed, that’s not why he came here.

“You’re a fool, child,” Karl finally muttered, sounding strained. He pulled his fingers out slowly, and Anders whined and bucked, arse clenching to keep Karl inside, not let him go - _don’t stop oh please-_

“Never say such things in the Circle, Anders. You’ll regret it.”

Despite the painful words Karl leaned down again to place a tender kiss to Anders’ lips, and next thing he knew the older mage was hiking his robes up to reveal-

-a _monster_  of an erection.

Anders’ jaw dropped, tears on his face and fears of Karl leaving him entirely forgotten at the sight that met him.

_Perhaps Karl was right for suggesting that fisting thing._

“...Anders?”

Anders snapped his mouth closed with an audible click, his eyes wide as saucers as he glanced up at Karl’s face. The man was looking worried now, half crouched over Anders on the bed with his robes hitched up on his hips.

“Is… that real?”

“...what?”

Anders swallowed heavily, eyes dropping back to the gigantic penis straining against gravity between Karl’s legs.

“It’s a trick, right? It’s magic. Some spell to inflate body parts or something. Something I still have to learn.”

Karl seemed to deflate, snorting out a laugh before bumping Anders’ legs a little wider, settling between his thighs.

“Very funny, Anders. Does this mean you’re ready for me or are you changing your mind after all?”

Anders opened and closed his mouth once, twice, and then quickly shook his head. “No, no! I’m not changing my mind! I’m ready Karl, I promise! Just uhm…” he trailed off, looking at the heavy cock now resting on Karl’s thighs as the mage squirmed his knees beneath Anders’ legs. “…uhm… go easy on me, please?”

“Naturally.”

Anders’ hips were hitched up onto Karl’s lap and he watched with trepidation as Karl reached between, lifting the heavy cock to line him up with Anders’ arse.

“Are you sure?”

“That’s what I just asked _you_ , Anders.” Karl chuckled again, looking up and taking in his face. The hand not aligning his dick up with Anders’ hole came to stroke one thigh soothingly. “Maybe I should turn you around… it’s a little more impersonal, but the position makes it easier.”

“No! I want it like this, please Karl!” Anders quickly grabbed for Karl’s wrists, giving him a pleading look. Being taken from behind would all but defy the point of coming to Karl. He wanted to be with _Karl_ , and he wanted to see him throughout. Have the constant reassurance this wasn’t some Templar deciding to take what wasn’t offered.

“Alright, sweetheart. But I need you to relax.”

Anders nodded quickly, breathing in deep and closing his eyes to slowly let the air escape between pursed lips. As he repeated the motion his body slowly relaxed, and Karl took his cue to start pressing forward.

Anders was not prepared for the feeling of the thick head breaching him.

He gasped, hands gripping the sheets and nearly tearing them in his harsh grip. It felt nothing like the fingers preparing him, more like he was being split apart. He’d compare it to a particularly bad shit coming out too hard if it wasn’t much more invasive, much more painful.

“K-karl,” he whimpered, and suddenly it was over.

Karl had pulled back, spreading his thighs to let Anders’ butt bump back down on the bed and leaned over him to catch him in an embrace.

“Maker! I’m sorry Anders! I thought- I was too fast, this won’t work. Let’s turn you over and I’ll prepare you a little further - if you still want to try again.”

Anders sniffled but nodded, clinging to Karl’s back.

Was it supposed to hurt that bad? He was suddenly not so sure about having sex with anyone anymore. This hurt worse than getting flogged, when all the books had said it was bliss. All the books had said it was great and intimate and _lovemaking_ , and the fingers had been nice so why? Why did it hurt so bad?

“Shhh, it’s alright Anders. I’ll stop, don’t worry, I won’t hurt you again.”

“No… no Karl please, I want you, I don’t want anyone else taking my first… especially if it hurts like this…”

“Shhh, alright Anders, we’ll go on. Just not like this.”

Karl kissed the tears on his cheeks away, and Anders wasn’t sure whether to feel upset about being babied or to giggle about the sweet gesture. Well, giggling was probably not done, if he still wanted Karl to stick his cock up his arse at some point.

“Thank you, Karl, thank you-” he sniffled and hiccuped, trying to stop his rather unmanly tears before he’d kill the whole mood. This was not how he had planned this evening to go.

But Karl was patient, kissing his lips and his cheeks, rubbing his sides in gentle circular motions until he calmed down. And when he did, Anders was surprised to find that cock still just as heavy as before, weighing on his thigh.

“Better now? Want to try again?” Karl kissed his lips once more and Anders sniffled a last time, nodding his consent.

The older mage pulled away at that, sitting back on his haunches and tugging on Anders’ side until he rolled over on his stomach.

“Up on your knees, sweetheart, that’s be easiest.”

Anders squirmed until he could get his hands under him, pressing up until he was on hands and knees. Cold air made him shudder, and he had to try hard not to start crying again at the position. All he had wanted was to see Karl when he was taken for the first time… all he wanted was to be absolutely sure it was really Karl.

Arms wrapped around his waist and the heavy cock was moved to rest on top of his buttocks, sliding over his back as Karl gave a few languid thrusts with his hips.

“Just relax; I’ll make sure to do it right this time.” Anders shuddered again, but this time at the hot breath against his ear, at the low voice rumbling through Karl’s chest into his back, sending shivers down his spine.

It was unmistakably Karl behind him, and the realisation that this position would not take away from Karl being _Karl_  made him finally go lax in relief.

“That’s it, sweetheart. That’s it.”

Fingers rubbed through the crack of his arse again and a few pressed in. Anders couldn’t be sure how many, but if he was to hazard a guess he’d say Karl started straight at three now. It didn’t hurt at all, wasn’t even uncomfortable, not after the stretching of before. Not to mention Karl went straight for that sensitive spot inside of him, rubbing it with a few firm stroked until Anders was gasping and whimpering, cock hanging hard between his legs now.

“That’s good. Now let’s stretch you a little further so it won’t hurt.”

Karl pressed another finger in, and the stretch was tighter now, telling Anders he was definitely at four now. He tried to relax his muscles again, breathing deeply while the fingers moved slowly but surely inside of him. He didn’t feel any of the urgency of before now and was glad Karl was taking it so slow. If he would try again straight away Anders would definitely never have dared again.

But this… this was nice. Even if he would end up not liking being fucked, he definitely liked the fingering. He would have to remember that.

He gasped and tensed up at a sudden new sensation, heat taking him over as a tingling sensation like electricity sparked from Karl’s fingers deep inside his arse. He bucked helplessly, strangled moans escaping him despite his best efforts to stay quiet, and Karl didn’t stop, just shushed him from behind with a most amused sounding voice.

Anders allowed his front to drop back to the bed, pressing his face into Karl’s pillow to muffle his moaning as he rolled his hips, riding Karl’s finger while the magic sparked, tingled, made him feel like he was turned inside out and put back together again in the most tantalising way.

“K-Ka-a-aarl-”

“That’s nicer, isn’t it sweetheart? I thought you’d like that.”

Another finger pressed in and all Anders could do was moan obscenely for more.

It didn’t take all that much longer after that.

Karl made true to his word, turning Anders into a writhing mess of pleasure and preparing his arse for a second try. With the magic, Anders lost all track of time or how much Karl had managed to stuff into his hole - it could’ve been seconds or hours, he had honestly no idea. It might be the whole fist too, for all he knew.

All he knew was the emptiness when it suddenly stopped made him whine and whimper, needy noises muffled by the pillow while his hips wiggled and bucked, wordlessly begging for more. Somewhere along the way, Karl’s magic had stolen all words from him. All he knew was pleasure and need now, need for Karl.

“Ready for me to try again?”

Anders moaned loudly in response, arching his back up to press against Karl’s chest, to feel where he had leaned over him to whisper into his ear once more. He needed it, he needed Karl, the hand stabilising his hips and the touch of the thick crown of Karl’s cock to his hole.

“Please, Karl, please, I need, please-” he begged nonsensically into the pillow, only realising he was even speaking when his breath was stolen from him with one thrust of Karl’s hips.

His hands scrabbled for something to hold onto, but this time he keened in desire rather than pain.

No, it wasn’t quite pleasurable. Karl’s cock wasn’t like his fingers casting that spell. But neither was it like the agony of the attempt that was made too early. It was just… strange now, and strange was good enough. Strange did not hurt. Strange was still his crush pressing his hard cock slowly, inch by inch, into Anders’ accepting body.

“Oh Maker… Anders, y-you.. ngh-”

Karl’s voice was a hot breath against his neck and it was perfect. Anders just rocked back, trying to take more, and Karl moaned louder while he slid in deeper. The deeper he went,. the more uncomfortable it got, but _Maker, Karl was taking him._

Only when Karl’s hips bumped against Anders’ buttocks, their movement stopped. Karl was panting heavily against his shoulders, Anders was keening and whimpering, legs quivering while struggling to keep him up. It was perfect and hot and _Karl_  and _oh Maker he was moving now-_

Karl drew back just as slowly as he pressed in, and Anders had to gasp desperately for breath. It was edging away from uncomfortable, back into comfortable. Karl felt huge inside of him, but that was to be expecting with that monstrous size of him. The sensations aside, Anders felt so full he felt like his emotions were about to burst out of him. It felt like he was about to just spill all his feeling, confessions of love and desire tumbling over the pillow beneath him.

He had to force himself to hold back. He had already confessed too much earlier, and going further now meant risking Karl stopping.

He couldn’t have that.

Even if he had technically given his first time to Karl already now, he wanted to do this properly. He wanted to see this through until the end.

Actually he just wanted to paint Karl’s sheets with his cum so Karl would be forced to remember their activities until his sheets would get washed next week.

Karl panted and moaned against his shoulder while he started a slow pace, pulling back and pressing in with measured thrusts, none too sharp or too fast. Slow movements that were agonisingly arousing, setting Anders on edge until he finally forced one hand down to grip his own cock.

He twitched and gasped at the feeling of his own hand clenching around the head of his erection, and Karl echoed the sounds when he subsequently clenched his arse around him.

His name was moaned into his shoulder again and the more Anders heard it, the harder it was to hold in his confessions. The harder he had to hold back from blurting out how he felt.

He stroked himself hard and fast to drown out the need, his breathing speeding up to short bursts of air, his hips starting to bounce back against Karl’s entirely out of the rhythm. Karl, to his credit, laughed breathlessly against Anders’ shoulder and let him.

That should’ve been a warning, but Anders didn’t take it. Not while he was so close. Not while he was already teetering on the edge and _Maker_ -

He bit down on Karl’s pillow and moaned into it loudly, hips rocking harshly as he spurted his seed over the sheets beneath him. Karl only increased his pace slightly though, making small whimpering sounds of arousal into Anders’ shoulder at the feeling or the sound of him reaching his climax - Anders didn’t know which, but he was planning to find out in one of the coming times. He had to.

“Anders, oh sweet Anders, so tight, so good-”

Anders whined, his hand flopping down on the bed and his arse barely staying balanced up into the air. He was shaking heavily, but Karl kept him in place. Karl kept fucking him.

He turned his head to let a plaintive whine be heard, but even that only drew a chuckle from the older mage.

“Taking it slow makes it last longer, sweetheart. You’re too impatient.”

He whined again, trying to look over his shoulder at Karl but failing to turn his head that far. Instead he bucked, starting to wriggle under the thrusts of the other.

“I’m not done yet. You stay put, boy.”

An entirely new shudder ran down Anders’ spine at the word. He hadn’t been a boy in quite some time, and Karl hadn’t referred to him that way in years, but here in this situation it was possibly the hottest thing the older mage could’ve said.

Where he normally would balk at being belittled, now it got his cock to twitch right back to life.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Karl was laughing properly against his shoulder now, rather than the soft chuckles of before. “Remind me to make you call me daddy next time. Are you a little pervert like that, sweetheart? Wanting to call me daddy while I fuck you slowly with my huge cock?”

It was not something Anders had ever even considered. He had never even thought of the possibility. He certainly had no good memories of his father that warranted fantasies of calling _anyone_  daddy.

And here he was, whining needily and bucking wildly at the mere idea, nearly coming undone all over again beneath Karl just over the man whispering dirty suggestions into his ear.

Karl laughed in amusement until he bit down on Anders’ shoulder, and finally his pace sped up. Finally he started to rut properly against that sweet spot and finally Anders got all the stimulation he had been craving.

He was too sensitive from his first orgasm and it was uncomfortable again, but it was also beyond arousing and pleasurable on the edge of pain.

He made sure to press his face into the pillow again just in case.

A good call, because Karl reached around him to grab his cock, quickly pumping it in time with his thrusts. Before he knew it Karl’s movements turned stocky and the man was groaning loudly into his shoulder, heat flooded Anders from the inside and he was _coming again_.

“O-oh Maker, oh _Karl-_ ”

There was tension, shivering, helpless moaning and before Anders knew what was happening he had collapsed on the bed with Karl on top of him.

He grunted at the weight, but he made no attempt to push Karl off. To be entirely honest he felt rather comfortable with Karl’s too heavy weight on his back and his too big cock in his arse.

“Fuck Anders… that was amazing…”

“...my words exactly,” he panted, unable to move a muscle.

Not for another long few moments anyway, in which both tried to catch their breaths rather futilely.

“I should… I should send you back to your dorm…”

Anders whined quietly, although he knew he didn’t need to make much of an effort.

He found Karl’s arms prying their way between his stomach and the bed, wrapping around him to hug him close. Karl rolled them onto the side so Anders could sigh in relief at the loss of the weight on top of him, even if he missed it at the same time. He enjoyed Karl’s weight… it was strangely comforting despite being too much.

“Stay for a little longer,” Karl muttered. He sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than Anders, but Anders would take it. He wanted to stay more than anything. He wanted to curl up in the wet patch on Karl’s sheets he created himself and feel the heat of his crush’ chest against his back, cuddling close and pretending this was the way things were supposed to be. Pretending this wasn’t a bad thing because the Templars would use it against them if they found out.

“Just a little longer…” Karl muttered sleepily.

Anders clenched his eyes shut, his arms coming up to cling to Karl’s, trying to pin those into the embrace. Trying to keep them there so Karl could never let go of him.

Just a little longer.

He wanted to fall asleep next to his lover.


End file.
